


History Lessons

by duh_i_read (duh_i_write)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, Humor, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-27
Updated: 2010-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-10 07:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duh_i_write/pseuds/duh_i_read
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faith, Buffy and the coolest history lesson ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	History Lessons

Faith could tell that Buffy was both annoyed and impressed.

“I donno what you expected. I bet you were in every little pageant in elementary school,” Faith said at the end of the latest sketch.  
   
“No. That was more Dawn’s thing. She was serious about every school play, even when she’d get parts like the onion,” Buffy said.  
   
“That explains a lot.”  
   
Buffy didn’t answer, because a new skit was starting. Faith nudged Buffy with the bag of popcorn she brought in with her, but Buffy waved the bag away, focused on the stage as backdrop changed from the New York skyline to a brightly colored store scene.   
   
“Wait till you see this one, B. It’s the best.” A few rows in front of them, someone shushed and Faith threw a kernel of popcorn at the back of their head. Bulls eye. Buffy smacked her hand, but it was a nothing more then a playful tap.

The lights on the makeshift stage raised and two young slayers walked on an elevated platform.  Nia was dressed as a boy, Kristen in an old fashion dress, between then a blue dummy with plastic armor. Over the sound system, Dawn used her best gravely demon voice to ask, "Who dares?"

Across the stage, someone yelled, "I think I got his attention."

Buffy whipped her head to give Faith a sharp look. Faith smiled real innocent like.

"Wasn't my idea." Truth: Andrew wanted to do a reenactment of the battle with the First, and Dawn wanted to do the fight with Wilkins, and she told them both fuck no. This, she still felt a little weird about, with Angel still a sore spot, even after all this time, but the costume girls really did a good job, and it was a fucking awesome story.

Out walked the star of the show, Gloria, with her plastic rocket launcher. Faith didn't even listen to the few lines of banter, she wanted to see how they were gonna do it. Gloria aimed her rocket launcher at the blue demon, and fired.

Nia and Kristen dived off the stage at the same time, rolling away just like they were taught, as the dummy exploded, blue limbs and bits of colored foam everywhere. 

The audience whooped, clapping so loud that she missed much of what was said during the fight between Gloria and Nia. Soon enough, "Angelus" fled and a sad but victorious "Buffy" remained. The audience stood around them, whistles and clapping almost deafening.

Beside her,  Buffy got her attention by grabbing her wrist hard enough to leave a bruise later. "Next year," she called out over the noise, "keep me out of slayer history month."

Faith smiled innocent like. She wasn't making any promises.


End file.
